Star Wars: Jedi General Pt 1 Ice War
by Sithproductions
Summary: 3 weeks after the clone wars bagun jedi general marsis rand finds himself commanding troops in a very large fight. He is commanded to destroy the droids on the planet hoth. See what happens to outr young hero in part 1 of the Jedi General series.


3 weeks after the battle of geosnosis

Slowly, the golden coruscant sun rose overtop of the cityscape, The giant skyscrapers and the space ports, the Senate Building and the Jedi Temple all filled the horizon.

At the foot of the great steps leading up to the jedi temple sat a young Jedi Knight named Marsis Rand. He was a tall boy of only 14, he was 1.80 meters tall with medium langth brown hair. He wore his jedi robes which concelaled his lightsaber. Marsis often sat here naming the ships as they flew by, it was the only time he could find peace. Only weeks earlier the Clone Wars Had begun.

Marsis lost his master and best friend there. Him and his friend Jadak had been friends since they were younglings, they had often sat and named ships. Marsis's master was killed when he and his clones set off in a gunship,he was gunned down in a massive explosion, Jadak was killed when a geonosian sonic gun blew apart a pillar in the arena, a chunk of the pillar hit him.

Marsis had recently became a jedi knight, he was put in control of 3 cruisers; His flagship The Constellation, And two others the Distributer and the Protecter. Slowly he stood up, and headed toward the jedi hangar. When he entered the hangar his fighter sat gleaming. It was a Delta 7-B, dark blue in color, with a sleek arrowhead design. He climbed in as his droid R3-P8 beeped and whistled.

R3. Marisis said, Power up the main thrusters. R3 beeped a reply. Slowly the fighter sped up Marsis took off out of the hanger and headed toward his ship.

When Marsis approached his ship A clone greeted him. He had on regular armor with red ears painted on it as well as red claw marks on his chest and shoulder plates.

He looked attentively at Marsis. General! He said. I am Commander Fox; Designation; CC-5353 sir!

Well Commander, marsis replied hows everything going?

Just Fine Sir! Fox quickly said. Almost all of the supplies are loaded as well as all of the weapons and armor, we have medical supplies in the med bay, and all the fighters and Gunships in the Hangar.

Good Job Commander. Marsis replied, and by the way; the names Marsis. Marsis Rand. Marsis turned and climbed into his fighter, he activated the engines and took off.

Back At the temple Master Windu waited at the holo-table as the Jedi filed in. Marsis took a seat, Bariss Ofee sat next to him. He felt the force flowing from her.

Hello Bariss. He spoke calmly.

Hello Mariss. She replied softly

You ok?

Just fine, I'm just still sad about Geosnosis, all the jedi that died, the force is scarred from it. Can't you sense it?

Yes actually I can, it's like it's crying out in pain, it's scarred, badly, and there is no way to mend it.

This meeting has begun. Master Windu said. Our Forces on the outer rim are being hurt badly by the seperatist forces, they are using dirty tactics. We've recently lost 2 main-line cruisers, due to these tactics.

So you mean coming from nowhere and attacking our ships? Anakin Skywalker Said.

Exactly. Master Windu replied.

How many survivors? Bariss spoke.

So far no one has died. Master Windu replied again.

But that doesn't mean future attacks won't be worse? Skywalker Continued.

Also there have been reports of a Fleet stalking our Transports going to our outer rim bases. Master Windu said ignoring anakin.

I'll go with our next group of transports Marsis Spoke up.

I agree; Master Plo-koon said, General Rand's knowledge of Space Battle Tactics will be helpful for this mission.

Master Windu pulled up the world of Dantooine on the holo-table. Seperatist forces are also reported near Dantooine. I will go. Master Mundi Said, I know this planet I will take care of the droids there. ok then This meeting is finished.

Marsis stood on the bridge of the Constellation, he watched as the ARC-170 starfighters zoomed around outside the viewport patrolling the area around the battle group. But suddenly in front of the ships 4 Munificent class droid frigates appeared the Prow heavy turbo laser cannons firing into the protector. suddenly her bridge exploded shooting fire and chunks of metal about.

RAISE THE SHIELDS! Marsis yelled as the constellation shook from a laser hit.

ALL FIGHTERS ENGAGE! PREPARE TO FIRE ON MY MARK! Marsis waited, suddenly the constellation shook as marsis fell to the floor with a thud.

Sir; the captain began, weve lost our forward stabilizers and... the constellation shook again. WEVE LOST OUR ENGINES!

Damnit! Marsis yelled. GET THE REPAIR CREWS ON THE ENGINES! ALL FIGHTERS LAND NOW! GET THE FRIGATES OUT OF HERE!

suddenly 4 more frigates emerged from hyperspace.

SIR OUR HYPERDRIVE IS ON-LINE! The captain yelled.

JUMP TO CORUSCANT NOW!

The damaged ship lurched as she jumped into hyperspace; she was listing badly to one side.

Captain Damage report! Marsis demanded.

We've lost our forward stabilizers 3 main guns are damaged, 63 fighters are gone, all the men, The protector was badly damaged as well as the distributor damaged.

Ok, marsis began. Get the distributor's men on repair duty then get out men onto those stabilizers.

Yes Sir! The captain replied.

Marsis stood on the bridge as the constellation re-entered regular space; heading at the droid frigates. The heavy guns on the frigates opened up shaking the constellation.

Marsis began giving commands launch the fighters! Shields up all guns at max! Fighters aim for the bridges of those buckets. The comm cracked with the clones replies got it sir. Marsis listened to the comm as it crackled with the chatter of the pilots.

Watch your stabilizers red 7! One clone screamed as his fighter exploded. NOOOOO! another fighter.

Watch your back men! Marsis yelled into the comm. Suddenly one of the frigates lower sections erupted in flames as it began a steep dive into space. Suddenly the other 2 erupted into flames as they began the retreat. But they couldn't in time.

Good Job men! Marsis shouted into the comm. Lets get us back to coruscant captain.

I'm on it sir!

Back on coruscant Marsis met Master Windu and the other Jedi for a briefing.

Master windu began; the droids are beginning to take uninhabited worlds.

Thats not good. Master Kenobi Said.

No it's not, the more worlds they control the more places they have to attack from. Master Secura continued.

Our Men are already taking enough loses. Master Kenobi continued.

Hoth has been reported to have droid bases, as well as Dxun one the moons of onderon, they have recently attacked Calamari, as well as Correlia.

I will go to hoth. Marsis Spoke up.

I will join him. Bariss Said aloud.

Ok then it is done. Master Windu said; may the force be with us all.

Marsis approached master windu and said; Isn't Dxun where the Mandalorian War started?

Yes. Master windu replied, good history.

Thank you Master Marsis said bowing.

Marsis stood on the bridge of the constellation as it exited hyperspace into the Hoth System; beside him stood Bariss. She looked at him strangely, You Are Restless. She said.

He replied; I'm nervous since Geosnosis, I haven't fought on the ground, And nor do I prefer ground fighting.

We'll your gonna need to be level headed if were gonna win here.

I know... Marsis Replied, I know..

Marsis Had the great ships land in a wide valley. he was able to put them side by side. The At-te loaded off the acclamator assault ships onto the surface along with Turbo tanks. The men began setting up tents and temperary bases. Their new armor offered good protection against the elements. It was fully insulated and had a heater pack. Marsis was given some new robes, and a mask to cover his face.

Marsis stood an a crate bariss on the ground next to him. Fox was shouting orders. Suddenly the Scout Pinz approached marsis.

He shouted; Sir we've got klankers en route to us. 1 battalion of regular klankers along with 3 tanks.

Thanks Pinz. Marsis replied then he shouted orders; Men prepare for battle we got klankers comin at us and they are packin armor get whatever you can to fend them off. The clones began grabbing rifles and pistols, some took cover behind crates others dug foxholes, some just stood proudly and waited.

Shall we? Marsis said to bariss.

After you. She replied.

The both ignited their lightsabers. Both came to life with a snap-hiss and a silvery blue light.

Marsis could see the droids rounding the bend in the valley guns forward tanks rolling behind them.

Lets Dance Klankers! Fox Screamed. he pulled the trigger on his rifle as a swarm of blue bolts came at the droids. The droids responded with their own fire.

Marsis yelled Blitz, Basher Follow me!

He ran at the droids blitz and basher behind him. He allowed the force to flow through him he deflected blaster bolts with skill and precision; He Jumped at some droids skillfully slashing them in two. One by one they fell. He felt one with the force. He allowed it to help control his movements. One by one the droids fell. The tanks began firing at the clones, Marsis rushed a tank jumping onto it and cutting down its side with his lightsaber. It shuddered then crashed. Marsis threw a chunk of ice and snow off the valley top onto the remaining tanks. They exploded. Marsis deactivated his lightsaber and turned to the troops. He looked at Klix the medic and said; I want a death and injury toll.

Later Marsis Stood in the camp. Klix approached him, sir we lost 53 men 10 of them medics, another 65 are injured and recovering.

Thank you Klix. Marsis Said.

Captain! Marsis Yelled into his commlink.

Yes sir? the Captains voice replied.

I want you to get me a fighter ready, Marsis Began; Im going to take a look at the surrounding area.

Yes Sir! The captain replied.

Tech! Marsis Yelled. A clone approached him, he had red stripes on his armor, and blood spattered rags around his ankles. He Saluted Marsis.

Sir?

I want you to do an upload of the droid commanders memory core. Put everything on my Astromech.

Well sir, If the commander was shot in the head, or blown up his memory would be gone.

Well then lets hope he wasn't blown up shall we?

Right away Sir.

Pinz Get over here. Another clone approached him.

Sir? He asked

I want you to go up on that ridge there and do a lookout.

Yes Sir.

Bariss, Your in control of this camp until I return from scouting.

Ok then. She replied.

Marsis Sat at the controls of and Arc-170 as he flew over the frozen landscape. It was an excellent reconisance craft. It handled well and was swift in it's movements.

A clone pilot; Tap was his co pilot. The scanned the area for droids. Marsis Saw something ahead. Tap intensify forward deflectors, I want the wings in attack position and... The arc got hit hard from a tri-fighter the rear quarters caught on fire. BRACE FOR IMPACT! Marsis yelled. The arc plowed nose first into the ground. Snow shot up from all sides. The craft skidded across the snow covered wasteland. Suddenly it stopped. Marsis opened the cockpit. He reached back and pulled an unconscious tap from the copilots seat. The 3rd clone a gunner, slowly crawled out. He gripped his side. Marsis saw a cave ahead. He carried tap, ignoring the pain in his own body. He slumped down once he reached the cave. He ached. He was more or less un harmed. Tap had hit his head, or so it seemed by the dent in his helmet. Marsis would have to go back to the crashed fighter for the supplies. He had 5 days worth of consumables for the crew, and some cargo which included a heater a blaster and a flare. Marsis Stumbled from the cave over to the wrecked ship. He cut open the cargo bay with his lightsaber. He pulled all of the supplies. and carried them back to the cave. We have to contact bariss. We cant walk back, and tap is too badly injured. The gunner nodded in agreement.

Marsis sat next to the heater fiddling with his damaged commlink. He had damaged it in the crash so he couldn't contact bariss. Hello? Hello? He said into it as it crackled. A voice came through; Hello... marsis... that... where... you? Bariss, I crashed! Im in a cave! Tap is hurt we need help!

What... understand... comm... covered... storm...

BARISS! WE CRASHED PLEASE WE NEED HELP WE HAVE A BADLY INJURED PILOT!

The comm crackled again as it lost the transmission. Damnit! Marsis yelled in frustration. I hope they can find us sir. The gunner said. Me too. Marsis replied me too.

Bariss stood on the bridge of the constellation. R3 beeped at her. Bariss looked at the droid; Where was he going? R3 beeped a reply. Commander what is this droid saying? Bariss said in frustration.

Fox replied; the southern canyon, there were reports of droid activity.

Prepare a squad commander, your going to find him! Bariss ordered.

Fox groaned.

The gunship took off from the constellations hangar. Fox stood with 5 other clones in the ship. He had blitz, basher, pik, klix and tech with him. They would bring the General, Tap and the pilot back even if they had to risk there own lives in the process.

Marsis stood near the entrance of the cave. But suddenly he heard chatter. Droids he mumbled. He picked up a blaster from the floor and tossed it to the gunner. Droids! Marsis said. He peered outside his lightsaber in his hand. A squad of twenty battle droids looked at the crashed ship. Yup, this is a clone fighter all right. One droid said.

One droid called out; There's tracks leading to that cave over there. Marsis said to the gunner stay back and protect him at all costs! He ignited his lightsaber and lunged at the droids, he cut down two then force pushed 5 more. He then spun and cut another one in half. He cut down the remaining droids in a series of strokes. Suddenly he heard the familiar sound of a gunship. He looked at the gunship as it landed. Fox came out weapon drawn. The gunner lead a limping Tap out of the cave. You ok general? Fox asked marsis. Now that im out of that cave im just fine. He replied. Fox chuckled; your just fine.

Marsis sat on a crate in the camp reading over the info R3 displayed before him. All of this was from the commander droid. Tech announced. Well they have 1 temporary bae set up. Marsis said to fox. One massive complex, the temporary base has atleast 25 regular droids guarding it... Marsis continued.

Along with 10 super klankers, and those commando droids, Fox finished. Well the massive complex has a hangar. Weve seen those tri-fighters, that complex cant have more than a thousand of those damn klankers. Marsis said. But, If general grievous is there.

Well sir, with no acclamator ships, we have no reinforcements, we have 24 walkers, and 6,000 combat ready troops between the 3 cruisers. Tech said.

Bariss began pointing to the hologram of the temporary base, We could do a forward assault here, we could use the walkers to pound the base? Or we could ignore that base entireley. Basher said. Yeah but then that base can send out a transmission to the orbiting fleet to pound the complex. Fox said. But... Marsis began if General Grievous is in the complex they wouldnt attack it unless dooku ordered it. We could always use the walkers to get some range? Bariss Began. That might work but to get the walkers into range their is a large open plane about 2 miles long. Marsis said. A good ambush point pinz said. We might have to engage the enemy there. Bariss said. Do we have any bombers? Marsis asked. No sir, Tech replied instantly. The republic has an order for a whole bunch of BTL-B y-wing fighters, but koensayr manufacturing cant make em quick enough, and the republic wants them all at once. Fox laughed under his helmet. Couldnt we use the ARC's? Bariss questioned ignoring fox. I have an idea! Marsis announced standing up. We will march the walkers to the complex, meanwhile I will take that fighters and take out the smaller base. By then the walkers will be in posistion to start bombarding the base. Ok lets do it! Bariss said.

The next morning Marsis found himself strapped into an ARC. R3 bleeped at him for behind. I know R3! Marsis replied. His gunner and co-pilot climbed in. The co-pilot said to him; Hello General. Hello pilot! Marsis replied flicking a few switches. Slowly the ship powered up. The captain of the constellation came over the ear piece; General you are cleared for take off. Thank you captain. Marsis replied. He closed the canopy above him with the flick of a switch as he slowly left the hangar. He flew through one of the shields sealing the hangar and climbed to a higher altitude. He gripped the controls, knowing that if he didnt get that base offline his troops were screwed in. He flew over the crest of a hill of snow and rock into the small valley that the base was in. S-foils open men prepare to attack! Marsis said into his headset. His ship rattled as the s-foils opened. ENGAGE! He yelled. He lowered the nose of his fighter and uses the displays to line up his shots. He squezzed the trigger firing a barrage of plasma down on the base. The rounds puched holes in the base as droid came outside to shoot at marsis. He did a half spin turning the fighter around for another pass, He fired more bolts this time the base exploded. Flames shot up. Marsis flew through the flames doing a roll.

YEHAWWW! He yelled into the comm. Slowly he turned the fighter toward the open plain where the walkers were.

When Marsis Flew over the plain he saw Bariss standing on top of an advancing AT-TE. She was skillfully deflecting the blaster shots that were flung at her. The ambushing droids were slowly getting pushed back. Brought the fighter down next to the AT-TE. He opened the hatch as the huge leg of an at-te crashed down. Marsis Drew his lightsaber with a snap-hiss. Fox came up beside him and said; Sir weve got the tinnys on the run!

Bariss yelled down to Marsis; YOU SHOWED UP JUST IN TIME! She blocked a blast that came at her. THE FUN IS JUST STARTING!

Marsis smiled, then began giving orders. Fox get Basher, Blitz and Pik, We are taken out thoses tanks ourselves! He looked at bariss and said; Bariss cant seem to hit a thing! Bariss glared at him.

Oh very funny! She replied sarcastically. Stop working on your jokes and pay attention!

Why dont you pay attention to the vulture droid that is coming at you! Marsis relpied.

She relpied; Nice try im not stupid!

Marsis Jumped and pushed her off the top of the at-te as a flaming vulture droid crashed into it. They hit the snow. He stood up shaking the snow off of him as the at-te fell over; its side on fire the top gunner scrambling to get away. Marsis shatterd the viewport on the walker and pulled out the pilot.

Fox lets go! Marsis yelled. He ran at the tanks that were pounding the clones. He fox, basher, blitz and Pik Ran alongside a tank. Marsis Shoved his lightsaber through the rear of the side of the tank cutting the repulsors causing it to smash into the ground.

The other two began to spin around in retreat, when 2 arcs swooped down and finished them off. Marsis turned off his lightsaber. He looked down the hill that lead to the base. It was crawling with droids. Bariss came up beside him.

Thank you. She said. You... you saved my life.

No big deal just another day on the battledfield. He replied smiling. This place is crawling with droids.

Sir! Pinz said apearing from nowhere. It startled marsis. STOP SNEAKING UP ON ME! Marsis said laughing.

Sorry sir; pinz chuckled anyways Grievous is down their. I thinks hes waiting for us. Has like 5 or six of them magnaguards.

Bariss and I will take grievous. Marsis said, you guys will deal with that base and the droids. Well do what we can while trying to get rid of grievous.

Marsis jumped down behind grievous. He activated his lightsaber as grievous turned around. He growled angrilly igniting two lightsabers. Is this the best the jedi can offer? a mere boy! Grievous coughed.

Marsis smirked taking hold of the makashi lightsaber form, one that was particularly good against lightsabers. Grievous lunged stabbing at marsis. Marsis parried the attack returning with a Slash, which grievous narrowly blocked. Marsis then relized grievous had organic eyes and organic internals which meant he must have an organic brain. If that was the case his reactions werent as good as a droids or jedi's which meant that a faster style of fighting would be hard for him to conquer. Marsis Jumped doing a backflip he landed about 6 or 7 feet from grievous. He switched over to the juyo form. This form was reckless and very fast paced. It caused alot of damage. He jumped at grievous in a series of fast paced slashes. Grievous growled. Marsis knew he was having trouble blocking the attacks. Marsis saw an opening and removed one of grievous's arms with a swift stroke of his blade. Grievous let out a roar as he grabbed marsis by the throat and lifted him up into the air. Marsis gasped for air. He calmed himself using the force to breath. It was an ancient technique marsis read up on in the library. He felt full of air as he used the force to calm himself. He relaxed... Grievous looked surprised. Marsis then shouted; FOX SHOOT HIM! Fox shot grievous in the leg with a burst of rifle fire. He growled releasing Marsis. Marsis grabbed his lightsaber and delivered a precise slash cutting off the generals legs. The general began doing a spider like movement across the battlefield using his 3 arms to cary him to shelter. Fox, Basher blitz, FRY HIM! the clones shot at the scurrying general. He rorared as several shots reflected off of his white armor. Marsis watched in amazemant as the general crawled inside the base. Marsis followed him to be met by 4 Magnaguards. These droids were highly deadly and their stafffs couldnt be cut by a lightsaber. Grievous chuckled, You will Die JEDI!

Marsis twirled his lightsaber with grace. He began using the Juyo form against the droids, it fared well against multiple oppnents. The Jedi considered, this form to be part of the dark side. It was agressive and destructive, but needed a skilled swordsman to perform it, It was possible for an untrained jedi to cut his own arm off using this form.

Marsis began his attack removing a droids head. The droid kept swinging the staff. Marsis then cut it in half with a powerful stroke, the other 3 droids then stepped forward staffs swinging. Bariss and fox then jumped in, fox shot the leader 10 times in the chest killing the processors. Bariss pushed the other two into a wall where Marsis cut them in half. He deactivated his lightsaber.

Your juyo leaves alot to be desired! Bariss said smirking.

And you would know? Your to scared to use it! Marsis replied taunting her.

She rolled her eyes. Now to find grievous fox said. Pinz came up from behind, Sir weve got the droids in full retreat!

Great Marsis replied. Order the walkers to seize fire, get the constellation in the air and I want gunships here in 20 minutes.

Got it. Pinz replied.

Fox come with me and Bariss were gonna storm the command center.

When they recahed the command center Marsis cut open the door to find it empty. He reached out with the force trying to sense danger but nothing. He went over to the main console. Tech! He commaded.

Tech came over and instantly had the console working. It displayed logs from 2 weeks ago as well as a map of the base and the weapons that were present. Marsis acceses the camera feed and looked at the hangar. Grievous crawled around on his arms giving orders as a Schuttle began powering up to take him to his frigate. Captain! Marsis yelled into the comm to the constellon.

Sir? The Captain replied.

Get the Constellation into the blockade. There will be a schuttle aproaching the lead bucket in about 5 minutes! Marsis said. Get our best fighters to shoot it out of the sky before it gets there!

Yes Sir. The Captain said.

Marsis watched out of the viewport as gunships landed outside of the base and more troops stormed in. Marsis's comlink ringed. He answerd it the voice of master windu replied. Good Job Rand! He said. General Grievous escaped, but hoth is now under our control, atleast most of it is. All droid territory is ours, My troops are going to relieve you. Please return to Coruscant; I have a mission for you. Yes Master Windu. Marsis replied turning off the commlink. He left the base heading down the main hallway and the stairs leading outside as a squad of cold assault troops headed up the stairs DC-15s blasters drawn. Fox walked up beside marsis and looked at him.

Marsis smirked; the klankers got it good eh fox?

Yes they did sir! He said; Permission to speak freely?

Granted. Marsis replied instantly.

We kicked there metal arses! He laughed.

Marsis laughed; yes we did fox yes we did

See what Marsis's next mission is in: Star Wars Jedi General: Pt2 Undercity Crime


End file.
